


I'll catch you when you fall...

by theshadowofjunes



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe Takaya - Freeform, Abe x Mihashi, Big Windup!, Boy x boy, M/M, Mihashi Ren - Freeform, Ookiku Furikabutte - Freeform, Yaoi, abemiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadowofjunes/pseuds/theshadowofjunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi winds up with not such a good night sleep, only to see Abe in his nightmare...!</p>
<p>Will Mihashi be able to tell Abe...? Will Abe be the one who is pushed away..? What if the dream were to affect his pitching out of fear?!</p>
<p>Only time will tell ... <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll catch you when you fall...

The bottom of the ninth...The game had only lasted an hour and a half. If he had any say so, he would run off the mound and never look back; but his legs weighed heavily on him. He felt like he was chained there, forced with watchful eyes to keep on pitching. It had almost become a curse. His eyes carefully looked from base to base; they were filled with mocking laughs as they waited for the clean-up hitter to score on them once more. Mihoshi academy was finished, and Ren knew it all too well. It was nothing different from last season; let alone any game he ever played in middle school.  
  
The batter slowly stepped into the batter box; his eyes almost as red as a demons. He would hit it. He would hit it home and the other team would win seven to nothing. Ren's heart almost felt empty. If they wanted to win; maybe his catcher would finally show him a sign. Slowly looking toward his catcher, the others face looked dark and bleak. His hands unmoving, but his glove up for a catch. Upon closer inspection...The face his catcher held was somebody he knew all too well...  
  
"Abe...?!"  
  
Stirring in his sleep, Ren slowly opened his eyes to gaze at his clock. Ten to seven...He would have practice at eight, and then school would start an nine thirty. If he wanted to be in time he would have to move now; there was no point in being late as his coach would fry him like an egg if he was. He was the Ace after all...He was important. But something still irked him, and he couldn't figure it out... Regardless, Ren sat up and stretched his arms and legs; his body covered in sweat from his previous nights dream.  
  
Something about it seemed to stain his appetite; and made him feel sick. Thinking over it some more, he wouldn't seem to remember who the catcher was. Ren sighed lightly and stood. There was no time to think about past things; if he wanted to be an ace, he would just have to push forward. Washing his face, he looked in the mirror for a moment. His sandy hair standing up on awkward angles and his eyes dark and tired. The dream only seemed to haunt him; and the catchers face and empty signs scared him even more.  
  
If he didn't go to practice, Abe and the rest of the team would have his head. Swallowing harshly, he picked up his bag and rushed out the door. His hands shook as he gripped tightly on his over-shoulders strap, and his eyes watered against the wind. Something felt off in his body, but he couldn't tell what. Rising anxiety built in his stomach; causing him to feel ill, but he pressed on. If he backed down now, Abe and the team would be upset at him. Ren wouldn't have that, not after everything he went through.  
  
Once Ren arrived at practice, he opened the gates slowly and stepped in; his eyes looking lazily over the field.  
  
"G-Good morning..." His voice barely over a whisper as he set his bag aside and placed on his shoes. Foot steps filled his ears as he looked toward the source, his eyes going wide. Abe stood before him; images filling his mind of the dream that filled his mind last night, Abe's empty signs and the hate that filled his onyx eyes accompanied them. Jumping back, Ren cried out lightly.  
  
"A-A-Abe-kun...!"  
  
"Hey, G'morning...You get something to eat before you left? If not, I got some snacks you can have. Their just energy bars, but it'll fill you up for a while." Takaya gave small effort to smile, his eyes also tired from the grogginess of the morning. Ren only gave a curt nod and tried his best to avoid eye contact. Being under Takaya's watchful eye, of course he would notice something about the other boy was off. Leaning down to match the others level, Takaya placed his hand upon his pitchers head and spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"If something is wrong, tell me." Ren only shook his head. If he told Takaya about it, he would only ridicule him about it; perhaps Takaya actually hated him too. Just like the rest of the team did. One by one, the rest of the team looked over in their direction, wondering if Ren was once again having a melt down. Something that occurred on a daily basis. Ren only shook his head under Takaya's grasp. To his surprise, the catchers face looked gentle; as though he was looking at a weakened baby bird who just lost its mother.  
  
"I-...I'm fine..." Regardless of the hand that was on his head, Ren stood up and walked past the other teen; onyx eyes closely following him. He knew something was off with Ren. If only he could read minds would be able to find an answer. Takaya shook it off. Ren was always naturally weird and simple. If he wanted too, he could squeeze an answer out of him. It would be quick and easy, but of course with consequences. Placing the mask over his face, Takaya squatted down behind home plate, his glove up and ready to catch whatever Ren threw at him...But he didn't move.  
Ren stood still on the mound; his eyes staring heavily into his glove. Sweat slowly rolled down his cheek and the anxiety he felt this morning was back. The boy cringed and quickly dropped his glove, his hands slapping themselves over his mouth. He was going to vomit, or at least he felt like he was. Takaya stared at him and quickly jumped to his feet. Throwing the helmet off his head and onto the ground. His legs picking themselves up and running over to his pitcher.  
  
"Oi, Mihashi...! Mihashi, what's wrong?!" His voice was loud and demanding, which made Ren only gag and reflex more. If Takaya didn't move, then... Quickly, Ren used both of his hands and pushed the male aside; harsher then he intended. Takaya was startled by the sudden pressure; falling over backward and staring at Ren in bewilderment. It was his time to move. Swiftly, Ren covered his mouth once more and ran from the field, his eyes filling with tears as the wind filled them. The salted tears ran down his face and over his hands. Now Takaya must have hated him...He was showing concern for Ren and yet he was selfish and pushed him away...What a fool he thought.  
  
Ren never stopped running. He ran and ran until he found his house; running to the backyard and collapsing under the tree. The run was far, and left his legs feeling like jell-o. It was surprising to him that he could even run as far and fast as he did. Exhaling and inhaling quickly; his chest burned with the rage of emotions he felt. He felt betrayed...But at the same time, he felt angry, upset, stressed...It was so conflicting in his mind, it made him want to scream.  
  
He lay in the sun for an hour...His eyes overflowed with now dried out tears. Slowly, his eyes shut. If he stayed like this any longer; his will would break and he would fall asleep...It wasn't healthy, but at this point, the boy could care less. Even after all his tears...The burning remained. Even after his blubbering had ceased, the after thought of everything that went on this morning remained.  
  
"So much for being a team..." He whimpered; placing his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun. They were sensitive now that they were dried out, and the sun wasn't helping him any. "Maybe I'll just go back to bed...I...I don't want to go to school..." Picking himself up off the grass; his back felt damp, making him shiver. The white shirt clung to his skin; making him more and more desperate to strip out of the gross clothe and into something warm. Ren opened the door and walked in, giving his normal greeting, although the house was empty. He kicked off his shoes and slowly crawled up the stairs to his bedroom; tugging off the wet clothes and exposing himself in his dark blue boxers. He was alone, so there was no reason why he had to really change. Ren didn't care, he was too tired to care. He paced himself and crawled into bed; pulling the covers over his head and closing his heavy eyelids slowly...  
  
"I wonder..Does Abe-kun hate me...? I'm such a jerk...Nothing changes...Does it, Kanou-kun...? First, I don't give up the mound...And next, I push Abe-kun away...He was trying to help me, yet I-...!" Whimpering under his rant, the tears once again returned to his eyes. Ren pressed his face to the pillow and cried himself to a deep sleep; his face stained with new and old emotions.  
  
"-hashi... Mihashi...? Oi, Mihashi...!"  
  
A voice screamed to him, making him sump upright and tumble from his nest. He was awake, yet his senses have yet to return to him. His face felt dry and sticky, most likely from his melt down...Now that he thought about it, who was calling to him...? The voice was so familiar...Yet...?  
  
"Mihashi, you okay? You were so pale at practice I thought you were gonna drop dead right there...! You scared the crap out of me, man!"  
  
It was Takaya...Takaya came to visit him, even after he pushed him away. Ren's eyes grew wide, and he quickly picked himself up from the ground. Questions flowed into his mind, yet nothing came to give him an answer. Ren's brain only seemed to race as Takaya gave him a harsh stare.  
  
"Oi, Earth to Mihashi...! Idiot, are you okay?!" The snapping of his voice cause Ren to whimper and cover his ears; Takaya stood silently. He was always doing this...No wonder Ren hated him...All he did was boss him around and yell at him; nothing changed, and the two would never get closer. It was only a Catcher and Pitcher bond they shared...There was no real friendship between that, was there...?  
  
"I-...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!" Ren cried, his tears coming out in giant drops. He looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked to the curb; afraid and wounded. It made Takaya's heart hurt. Almost as though the strings that were sown on tugged and tore at him; making his own eyes fill with tears. The boy that stood beneath him blubbered and covered his ears from the fear of his catchers wrath. Ren admired him so much, yet he was terrified to displease him...He was scared of disappointment and disruption in Takaya's order.  
  
Takaya only stared at him. Slowly kneeling down, he took the other boys face in his hands; cupping his baby shaped cheeks in his warm palms. Onyx eyes stared into hazel; tears rolled over the catchers hands slowly. Ren felt like he couldn't breath. His lungs refused to expand with each gasp he took in.  
  
"Idiot...You've got nothing to apologize for..." His voice was low and soothing; like a mother hushing her child and trying to lull them back to sleep. "It's my fault...And I'm sorry that I made you feel this way...I'm always yelling at you...Demanding too much...I just w-..." He stopped himself. What did he want...? He'd asked himself this so many times, yet no answer ever came to him. If he thought too deeply on it, his chest would burn and he would sweat.  
  
"...I want to pitch...I-...I want to be on the team with Abe-kun...A-And the rest too..." The sudden squeak came from the baby bird, who's face was still placed in Takaya's hands gently. His cheeks covered in tears, and stained a light red. "I-...I want to play baseball with you, Abe-kun...B-...But..." Ren's voice dropped slowly, his eyes looking anywhere by into Takaya's.  
  
"Promise you'll always give me a sign...?...Promise me...!" Slowly lifting his hands, he placed them on top of Takaya's tear stained ones. The catchers heart started pounding faster and faster, the sweat once again returning. Was he... Nervous...?  
  
'How stupid...' he thought to himself. Then he grew curious.  
  
"...If that why you ran off this morning...? Cause you thought I wouldn't signal you...? This isn't Mihoshi academy you know; we're different here. So get that in your head, dumbass...! We're not gonna abandon you, I won't leave you behind...! Remember our promise?!"  
  
'...I'll make you into a real Ace...' Takaya's words echoed through the teens mind, his eyes once again welling up with tears. He must have looked so foolish.  
  
"W-Why are you crying again...?! ... Geez... Come here, idiot.." Taking his thumb, he whipped the boys cheek lightly of tears. Moving in closer, he placed his forehead against Ren's and looked into his eyes. His face heating up to match the color of his pitchers. "...I'll make you into an Ace... I'll stay devoted to you for three years...All of highschool... Got that...? I'm not leaving you behind...I'll catch all your pitches, I'll signal them all...Ren." When Takaya said his first name for the first time; Ren thought his heart was going to com-bust. The muscle reverberated in his eardrums and pounded against his rib cage. Takaya's face only grew more red as he looked into the others hazel eyes. They were dark at the round edges, and a beautiful honey color in the center... It was almost breathtaking. Ren have Takaya's hands a light squeeze, his lashes shiny with his past shed tears.  
     Looking over him, Takaya noticed that Ren's face was now all puffy from crying; it only made him smile softly at the other. Standing slowly, he offered the other his hand.

 

"Let's go outside...It's nice out."


End file.
